


Of Jelly Aces, Bottlenosed Dolphins and Responsibilities

by stanACEstanTALENT (firemoth_007)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), NU'EST
Genre: M/M, kang yoochan is a cute little shit, mentions of ARen because i ship that shit like fedex, stan a.c.e., stan talent you snakes, wowson smut that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/stanACEstanTALENT
Summary: Byeongkwan is a sloppy eater and Seyoon is frustrated about things aside from his midterms exam result.





	Of Jelly Aces, Bottlenosed Dolphins and Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Wowson smut that nobody asked for.

 

Kim Seyoon got ninety-eight percent on his math midterm exam and he was not pleased about it. He was not expecting anything less than a hundred for a test he slaved two weeks over for. It was unacceptable. Damn the teacher assistant Aron Kwak for making absurdly hard questions. Damn Kim Byeongkwan, his obnoxious seatmate, for constantly dropping his pen and distracting Seyoon during the exam.

To make matters worse, Choi Minki just had to wave his fat ninety-nine percent in front of Seyoon's furious face, saying that he just crammed the night before the test while wearing that smug look on his face. _The arrogant bastard_ , Seyoon thought. He hired the young teacher assistant to tutor him after classes. Seyoon was sure that Arok Quackduck gave Choi MeanBitch the questions before the exams. Oh, the injustice.

Behind his stainless steel rimmed glasses, Seyoon cursed the trigonometry gods and the deities of imaginary numbers for ruining his one hundred percent streak that he had been taking care of since his freshman year. Three years of hard work and effort was now down the drain and their teacher was not even bothered about it by one bit. It angered Seyoon. It made him want to scream and kick chairs (and the people sitting on them) in their little classroom.

For the rest of the day, he could not focus on anything. He was grumpier than a grizzly bear awoken prematurely from a nap. It didn’t help that  Donghun called him an 'angry little virgin', when he chucked a book (Byeongkwan's book to be exact) at Donghun out of sheer irritation at the sight of him groping Park Junhee’s crotch under their shared desk. All the blood rushed to his already red face when Junhee told him to go get a blowjob from Byeongkwan or something instead of venting his frustrations by lashing out on them (all the while, still being fondled by Donghun underneath the damned desk).

 

_I am not an angry little virgin._

Ok, maybe he was angry. Maybe he was also a virgin. But the comment on his height was uncalled for. Donghun was just the same height as his. Seyoon considered his height average. He was even the taller than  his seatmate Byeongkwan.

 _Byeongkwan_.

 

Damn his soul. He was sure he heard Byeongkwan snicker a little when Junhee made that nasty comment.

 

 _Get a blowjob from Byeongkwan._ Seyoon cringed. Byeongkwan had this look that reminds Seyoon of dinosaurs. Dinosaurs made him think of sharp teeth. He would certainly get his man parts skinned with Byeongkwan's teeth if that happened. The thought bothered him. But it bothered him more now that the image of Byeongkwan's jaws latched on his crotch from under the table was forever burned in his mind's eye. He winced.

 

Time oozed slowly like frozen ketchup from a bottle as everyone struggled to bear with Kang Yoochan as he painfully reports about Amazon dolphins and their inclination towards homosexual orgies. Seyoon was fighting his urge to murder someone while his classmates were dozing off to dreamland.

 

To wake them up, Yoochan asked his sleepy classmates if they know of any animals that engage in homosexuality. He waved a pack of jelly ace to bribe his classmates to participate in his report but it only helped him so much. They answered by avoiding his gaze and wondering why the hell this little punk was talking about gay animal sex in front of their class.

 

"Black swans, orca whales, bottlenose dolphins, European polecats, Donghun and Junhee, and more likely than not, you. You just don't know it yet." The whole class burst into laughter as Yoochan flushed into shades of red at Byeongkwan's answer. Seyoon was surprised that his seatmate was actually awake and listening to this crap.

 

_Get a blowjob from Byeongkwan._

 

The mental image slaps him again and he finds himself smacking his face on his desk. His glasses left a mark on the bridge of his nose _. Must. Stop. Thinking. Dirty. Thoughts._

 

Yoochan scurried over to give the prize to Byeongkwan and continued to mumble through the rest of his report.

 

The next class was literature and their teacher was notorious for being absent all the time and giving inhumane reading tasks. As expected, they were faced with a bunch of assignments as they all whined in unison. Their essays were returned and Seyoon felt a little better when he saw that he got a perfect grade for this one. He was also sure that his English grammar exam was better than Minki’s even if he hadn’t seen the results yet. Minki sucked at English. This was partly why Seyoon liked this subject.

 

Minki  - 1

Seyoon - 2

 

_I still win Minki. I still win._

 

Seyoon's mental victory dance was cut short by strange sounds coming from the person sitting next to him. The sounds were of sloppy slurping and sucking. No. It sounded like kissing, and not the innocent smack type of kiss. It sounded like two people playing tonsil tag, open mouthed and very much into it. _Smooch. Smooch._ All that was missing was moaning and it would have been the sound you would hear on an early stage of a porn scene. Seyoon was greatly bothered. Hot bothered.

 

He glanced to his side and saw his seatmate messily eating the jelly ace that Yoochan gave him earlier. Juice was dribbling down his mouth and it stained his white uniform. Seyoon turned away from the sight.

 

He didn’t like messy. He didn’t like noisy. He didn’t like Byeongkwan. Oh god, why did he have to be sitting beside this person who practically looks like a hungry hobo while attacking those jelly aces? The sounds he made were making Seyoon uncomfortable. His pants were straining and he didn’t understand for the love of all that was holy and sacred, why.

 

_Get a blowjob from Byeongkwan._

 

If Byeongkwan gave him a blowjob, it would definitely sound like that. _Smooch. Smooch_. Byeongkwan, sucked in another gulp of jelly ace. Seyoon’s  innards coiled. _What the hell, Kim Seyoon? Get a grip._

 

He buried himself in his English textbook, trying to memorize the different confusing verb tenses.

 

_Present tense. Seyoon likes English._

_Past tense. I aced the essay._

_Future tense. I will stab Choi Minki... God, he is such a prick._

_Present progressive. Byeongkwan is making weird sounds. Oh god, make it stop. Must. Stop. Thinking… damn it!_

 

"Excuse me, would you mind stopping that?" Seyoon exploded. He banged his fists on their desk and some jelly aces fell off.

"Stop what?" Byeongkwan tilted his head as he smooched another jelly ace out of its cup. _Slurp_.

 

Seyoon's face was pale. All his blood went somewhere else. Somewhere south.

 

_I am not thinking lewd thoughts about Kim Byeongkwan. I am not. I am not thinking of kissing his wide stupid mouth. No sir. I am not thinking of fucking his face until his jaws break. Think happy thoughts, Seyoon. Think happy thoughts. Bunnies. Puppies. Colored pens. Winning the math Olympiad.  Candies. Cup cakes. Jelly aces. Fuck. Fuck jelly aces._

 

The bell rang and Seyoon ran out the door, leaving Byeongkwan on their two-man bench. He headed to the men's bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle while trying to sing a Dynamic Duo song.

 

 

_Let me open my eyes, let me breathe_

_Take me to a brand new world_

_Even if you fall in front of a bear stand up…._

 

 

 _Wait. Is it 'a bear' or is it 'dream'? Fuck._ He wasn’t sure if he was singing the lyrics right. Anything to keep his mind off Kim Byeongkwan eating those jelly aces deliciously.

 

He looked down and saw that the problem in his pants was very much pronounced. He slammed his face on the bathroom door and the rim of his glasses cracked a little. He hoped that Byeongkwan, or anyone, didn’t see the boner that he was sporting as he scooted out their classroom.

 

Seyoon faced a tough decision.

 

To fap or not to fap, that was the question.

 

If he jacked himself off in the bathroom at this moment, it would relieve him of this… problem and he could march back to their classroom after recess. But that would risk him staining his uniform with white suspicious liquid that would be hard to explain in the event that someone notices. But if he did not, he wasn’t sure if he could live through the rest of the day with a hard on that was caused and aggravated unknowingly by his seatmate. He better just hang himself in the bathroom and be a sexually frustrated ghost. He would be their school’s Moaning Myrtle.

 

While contemplating on this life or death matter, Seyoon heard a knock on his cubicle door.

 

“This cubicle is taken,” he almost whispered, afraid that his voice would sound like a groan if he tuned it a decibel louder.

 

“I know Seyoon, you’re there. I just want to check if you are ok.” Fuck Seyoon’s life. It was Byeongkwan knocking on his cubicle door as he was deciding whether or not to masturbate.

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he wailed.

 

“You don’t sound fine to me. You sound like a dying humpback whale.”

 

_Yes. And this whale is dying to hump your back… or your face. Whatever. Go away, Kim Byeongkwan._

 

“Look, Seyoon, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did to make you mad. But I’m sorry,” 

 

“I’m not mad at you Byeongkwan.” _But my dick is._ “Just… go away.”

“No. I’m not going until you open that door and we talk it out like men. I’m a responsible person and I need to take responsibility when it’s my fault.”

 

 _Oh, sweet Jesus Christ Superstar. That guy wouldn’t quit._ Seyoon was praying to Buddha, Allah, Jesus, and Krishna at the same time that he musters enough strength to continue this awkward bathroom conversation while his hard on was growing like a third world country’s inflation.

 

Defeated by the other’s persistence, he flicked the lock open and Byeongkwan’s serious face greeted him. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Tell me the problem.” Byeongkwan’s voice was low and sincere, it grinded its way to Seyoon’s ears. Seyoon fixed his glasses so as to distract himself from the uncomfortable facts that Byeongkwan was grabbing his arm and he was sweating like a madman. He would run but Byeongkwan was blocking the way. He was practically cornered into the cubicle.

“I’m just having a bad day.” He wasn’t lying. But Byeongkwan wasn’t satisfied with his answer. He gently pushed Seyoon back into the cubicle and locked himself in with the temperamental nerd.

“What the hell are you doing?” Seyoon was in a fit of panic. He did not like the idea of Byeongkwan invading his personal space bubble. Especially like this; in a bathroom cubicle, with a raging boner, and Byeongkwan’s arms leisurely resting on his shoulders, eyes boring holes on his face as if he was about to kiss him.

“Tell me about it. It will make you feel better.” Byeongkwan grinned and his eyes disappeared into small crescents. Seyoon could swear that he had never seen so much gums in his life. 

“Well, I got ninety-eight in math.”

“And? Dude, I got seventy-six. I’m buying a beer later to celebrate it. You should come with me.”

 _Come_. _Cum._

The word was like nails grating on a chalkboard. _Do not do this to me, please. I might…_

“And you were making those annoying sounds!” Seyoon squealed. Life be damned. His mouth had a life of its own. He just prayed Byeongkwan would keep boring holes into his face and not notice the happy camping site in his crotch.

“What sounds?” Byeongkwan pouted before licking his lips. Seyoon would like to step back, away from this guy, but the toilet bowl was behind him and Byeongkwan’s arms were still hanging by his shoulders. God damn it. They were not even close as seatmates. Why did he have to be in this awkward situation?

Byeongkwan made a smacking sound with his lips and reached for something in his pocket. It was a jelly ace. By this moment, Seyoon was sure that the devil himself designed this snack to torture him for his sins (which mainly includes spreading rumors that Choi Minki was fucking his tutor, Assistant Teacher Aron Kwak. It was most probably true anyway).

Seyoon slid to the left as Byeongkwan started eating the cursed jelly ace. Purple jelly juice was dripping from the corner of his lips and Seyoon fought the urge to lunge and lick it off Byeongkwan’s stupid face. _Slurp. Smooch_. The sounds were killing him.

“That sound!” Seyoon covered his ears and started to sing again with eyes closed.

 

_Let me open my eyes, let me breathe_

_Take me to a brand new world_

_Even if you fall in front of a bear stand up…._

 

Byeongkwan chuckled at the childish act Seyoon was putting up. He leaned towards Seyoon, who was now locked securely by his arms at the side wall of the cubicle, and made the sinful sounds right by Seyoon’s ear. Seyoon shrieked like a girl.

“This sound?” Byeongkwan’s breath was caressing Seyoon’s neck.

“What the hell? What the actual fuck are you doing?”

“I’m doing you a favor.” Byeongkwan raised an eyebrow before pinching Seyoon’s cheek.

“I don’t understand you. Kim Byeongkwan, get away from me!” Seyoon protested.

“But I understand that you’ve been hard for me for the whole period, Seyoon-ah.” They both look down at Seyoon’s prison of pants and the boy with the purple eyeglasses felt himself melt into a puddle of shame. All words left him as the crescent eyed boy suddenly palmed his weeping erection through his pants while making obscene kissing sounds by his ear.

“Byeongkwan… stop.” Seyoon’s words were disguised moans.

“Don’t you like that sound?” Byeongkwan continued to tease his ears by breathing heavily and panting in between.

“No…” Until the end, Seyoon tried to hold his ground.

“How about this?” Byeongkwan turned his head to meet Seyoon’s lips. Without further warning, he caught Seyoon with an open mouth. He devoured Seyoon’s lips that were shut tight; making sweet sucking sounds as his hands glided up and down Seyoon’s clothed erection.

Seyoon couldn’t help but let out a moan. Taking this as a signal, Byeongkwan bit Seyoon’s lover lip and the other winced in pain. As soon as he opened his mouth to gasp, Byeongkwan launched an attack with his tongue invading between Seyoon’s now swollen lips. Byeongkwan tasted like grapes. Damn those jelly aces.

It couldn’t be helped. Byeongkwan’s tongue was practically choking Seyoon and his hands have managed to claw off the first three button of the other’s top. Seyoon had officially lost it.

No, he was  not going to be raped by his seatmate in the bathroom. He’s going down with style.

He fought back with harsh kisses, pulling Byeongkwan closer by his belt. Sounds of teeth clashing, intense lip locking and muffled moaning filled the small cubicle. They kept going until both of them were out of breath, sharing intense and almost violent kisses as their hands roamed freely over each other’s bodies.

“Do you like the sound now?” Byeongkwan asked with a triumphant smile after pulling away from the heated encounter of their mouths.

“Not quite,” Seyoon panted, hands still buried in Byeongkwan’s disheveled hair. “Take responsibility of the problem you caused.” Seyoon ordered as his lips motioned down to his rock hard cock.

“I’m a very responsible person.”

“Yeah, you told me.”

Byeongkwan dropped on his knees and slowly unbuckled Seyoon’s belt. Seyoon could feel himself pulsing from beneath his slacks. All previous pretentious thoughts of Byeongkwan scraping his dick with razor teeth were gone out the window. This was it.

Seyoon’s pants and underwear pooled down his ankles. His hands found grip by the wall and the bathroom door as Byeongkwan led his erection into his mouth. Man, did he have the nicest pair of lips Seyoon has ever seen. His mouth looked like a bottomless pit and Seyoon was about to find out how it feels to be inside it in a few seconds.

A soft dragging moan came from Seyoon as Byeongkwan engulfed him in one go. Byeongkwan felt Seyoon hit the back of his throat as the other was excitedly bucking his hips forward. Byeongkwan took  out the thick flesh out of his mouth and coughed a little.

“Man, I don’t really do deep throat. That needs practice. But I know how to suck your cock so good, you’ll forget math exists. So just relax a bit.” He laughed as his hand continued what his lips had taken a break from.

Seyoon could only manage groans and one syllable expletives as an answer so Byeongkwan went ahead with it.

“I want you to look me in the eyes while suck you dry, Kim Seyoon.”  Seyoon was way beyond protesting so he just did as he was told. Holding on to the bathroom walls, he looked intently as Byeongkwan started to expertly lick the precum off the head of his cock. It sent shivers down his spine as Byeongkwan swirled his jelly flavored tongue around the shaft and nipped lightly at his sensitive skin.

He was already lightheaded and Byeongkwan had just begun. He wondered if he could last the whole encounter without needing to be sent to the clinic for passing out. Byeongkwan then lodged Seyoon’s cock in his mouth, all the while locking his gaze onto Seyoon’s hazy eyes.

Seyoon’s glasses were falling off his face. He bit his own lip hardly to drown back his moans as Byeongkwan started to bob his head slowly and steadily sucking on his length as if his life depended on it. The sight of Byeongkwan’s lips brushing up and down his cock made him even harder and it drove him close to the edge. It wasn’t long before Seyoon started to swing his hips again, fucking Byeongkwan’s face so hard that he choked slightly.

Trying to be in control of the game, Byeongkwan pushed Seyoon back into the wall, securing his hips with both hands. He then sucked Seyoon furiously, like he was a hungry child milking Seyoon with his mouth. Seyoon’s eyes were rolling back into their sockets as Byeongkwan hollowed his cheeks around the flesh in his mouth.

“I’m…” “No. You’re not.” Byeongkwan’s mouth quickly let go of the throbbing member and manipulated Seyoon’s vulnerable body so that he faced the wall. Seyoon whimpered as he reached for his own cock trying to finish the work.

Byeongkwan grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Seyoon’s face crashed to the concrete and his purple glasses finally broke off.

“I told you, you’re not. You have to beg for it.”

 “Byeongkwan… please” Seyoon could feel himself shriveling out of unfulfilled need and desire.

Byeongkwan dove for Seyoon’s neck, ignoring his plea. He marked his way across Seyoon’s shoulder blades, almost ripping off Seyoon’s crumpled uniform.

“Please make me cum, Byeongkwan. I beg you.” Seyoon let out a strangulated cry.

 “Good boy.”  Byeongkwan let go on one wrist. His strong grip marked red on Seyoon’s skin.

Seyoon heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and then clothes falling. Then, he felt something hard poking him between the cheeks of his ass.

“Let’s take this slow, bend over.” Byeongkwan dragged Seyoon to the left until his hands found the back rest of the toilet bowl. He stroke Seyoon’s soft behind and gave it a tentative squeeze.

“I want it fast. Hard.”

“It will hurt.” Byeongkwan cooed as he slipped a finger up Seyoon’s virgin ass.

Seyoon growled, still intoxicated by lust. He wanted Byeongkwan pronto. To hell with taking it slow.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Byeongkwan just sighed.

Seyoon, steadied himself on his grip but it did not prepare him for what happened next.

Byeongkwan entered his tight hole in one go without any more preparation. Seyoon screamed in pain but Byeongkwan kept going until Seyoon was full of Byeongkwan’s cock.

“Ahh… Byeongkwan.” Seyoon kept wearing out Byeongkwan’s name every time he slammed into him. He felt as if he was being split into two as his seatmate pounded him from behind. The cries of pain were soon replaced with moans of pleasure when Seyoon adjusted to the intrusion and Byeongkwan found the spot that made him go crazy.

The echoes of skin slapping, wanton mewls of Seyoon and the low growls of Byeongkwan made a symphony of discord bouncing in the bathroom walls. With a loud cry, Seyoon came first and shot his pleasure aimlessly into the toilet bowl, painting the walls and floors with milky white.

Byeongkwan kept moving in and out of the spent Seyoon until he himself neared his peak. He stopped for a moment and threw Seyoon back to the side of the cubicle and fucked him into the wall as they faced each other.

“I’ll make you cum a second time.” He said through gritted teeth and continued to pound Seyoon violently into the bathroom wall. Seyoon held on to Byeongkwan’s shoulder as his back slammed again and again to the cold side of the bathroom cubicle.

Finally, both of them came almost simultaneously. Byeongkwan, inside of Seyoon; Seyoon on Byeongkwan’s uniform.

 

“We’re screwed. There’s no way in hell, the teachers didn’t hear all that.” Seyoon said as Byeongkwan sat down the toilet bowl, gathering his pants from his feet.

“You know that they’re all in the lounge during recess. They couldn’t possibly have heard that. By the way, you ruined my uniform.” Byeongkwan laughed. Seyoon blushed a little but he soon felt a pair of arms pulling him in and dressing him up.

“I told you, I’m very responsible.”

The pair walked out of the cubicle to be welcomed by their classmates and half the students on their floor.

“Seyoon is limping. Pay up baby!” Donghun cackles as he held out his hand to his boyfriend.

“Hey! That’s not right. Based on the cum on his face. Byeongkwan gave him a blowjob,” Junhee protested.

 “Byeongkwan~ You have to tell us who tops. Is Seyoon now an angry little cocksucker or an angry little fucker?” Seyoon would have smacked Donghun’s face into Monday but Byeongkwan shook his head as he shoved everyone out of the way.

“Byeongkwan! Come on.” Junhee whined but the guy just walked away, taking Seyoon by the hand.

Before turning to the left, down the hall, Byeongkwan looked back and shouted.

“Yoochan, the jelly ace was delicious. Bring more next time!”

“Hey Yoochan, who do you think topped?” Donghun  asked the thin boy, arm linked with his tall boyfriend.

“Byeongkwan totally topped,” Yoochan muttered and ate the remaining jelly aces.

Junhee whined at his defeat.

“I guess I’ll just have to pay you in sexual favors.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be a YaDong fic. But since I am devastated™ at Hoya leaving, I'm just gonna reup this here with the changes. 
> 
> ALSO, 
> 
> STAN A.C.E., STAN TALENT YE HEATHENS


End file.
